


Big Boy Boyfriends

by gold_ty95



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mark Lee is Hung, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Size Kink, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_ty95/pseuds/gold_ty95
Summary: This isn’t just a small, “oh, wow!” kind of surprise. No, this is a whole plot twist, this is the point in the story where everything changes. This is insane.“Mark,” he croaks. “What the fuck.”Written for Kinktober 2020: size kink
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973872
Comments: 22
Kudos: 419





	Big Boy Boyfriends

Yuta has had a lot of surprises in his lifetime, both good and bad. But in his twenty-four years of living on this planet, this has got to be the most surprising thing he’s ever seen. This isn’t just a small, “oh, wow!” kind of surprise. No, this is a whole plot twist, this is the point in the story where everything changes. This is _insane_. 

“Mark,” he croaks. “What the fuck.”

They’re on his bed, even though Mark had offered to take him to his dorm—it _was_ more convenient, considering the dorms were inside the college campus and not four bus stops away like Yuta’s apartment—, but Yuta hadn’t been too keen on the idea of Mark’s roommate barging in and interrupting. He thanks his past self for the extra effort, because now nothing can distract him from looking at Mark’s bare torso and his—

Well. Here’s the fucking problem. 

They’ve been dating for well over two months now, and normally Yuta wouldn’t have taken so long to sleep with his partners, but things are always different with Mark. He’s cute and sweet and would come around every other day to watch his soccer practice, and Yuta had been so easily looped into his cool aura that he’d immediately known this wouldn’t just be a sex thing.

So when they started dating, they kind of came to the mutual decision to just take things slow. Which was nice, really nice. They had more time to spend together doing cute shit couples who love each other do, and Yuta had been able to learn every small detail about Mark.

But Yuta’s dick could only last so long with nothing but his right hand and fantasies about his handsome boyfriend to get off to. He can’t help it—he’s a sex-driven creature that used to sleep around with everyone that breathed near his dick before Mark came around in all his cute-boy, heartthrob, fucking, gorgeous glory. 

He’d been pretty straight forward about it. They were walking out of a lecture together when he’d busted out a “Mark, I’m gonna be honest, I really want to sleep with you but if you’re not ready, it’s cool. I just want you to know you’re hot and I’m horny.”

Mark had, unsurprisingly, turned a violent shade of red and spluttered around his next words. He was embarrassed about it—that much was obvious—, but he wanted it just as much as Yuta.

Looking at him now, Yuta thinks he had no right to be embarrassed.

“Seriously, Mark. What. The actual. Fuck.”

This is the problem. Right here, in front of him, displayed beautifully for only his eyes to see. Mark is naked as the day he was born, pale skin on full display, and normally Yuta would stop to appreciate his boyfriend’s sharp shoulders and tough muscles, but he’s kind of distracted.

By Mark’s dick. 

“Yuta,” he whines, and out of the corner of his eye Yuta sees him blush, but he doesn’t really want to look away just yet.

To simply put it, Mark is hung. As hung as a horse. Is that thing even a dick? It’s so huge Yuta can’t think straight.

“Can I please touch it?”

“Jesus, don’t—” Mark shudders, “—don’t ask it like _that_.”

Yuta licks his lips and damn near moans when he sees Mark twitch. It isn’t even hard yet. Oh my fucking god.

“Like what?”

“Like—like it’s a treat, or something.”

“It _is_ a treat.” Yuta finally looks up to his eyes. They’re half-lidded and darker than he’s ever seen him, and a violent shiver rips through his spine at the sight of them. He’s hard in his pants, and he knows Mark can probably see it, but the fact that no matter how hard he gets, his dick will never come close to being the size Mark’s is when it’s flaccid is more than enough to turn him on to the point past feeling embarrassed. “It’s a whole meal.”

Mark laughs loudly, that squeaky laugh that makes his face scrunch up, and Yuta’s heart melts a little. 

“Oh my—can you shut up?”

“Never,” Yuta teases. 

He pecks Mark’s cheek before pointedly looking down again. Mark has his back against the headboard and his legs crossed while one of his arms tries to cover the monstrosity between his thighs. It’s pointless. Why?

Because his dick is huge. His dick. Is huge.

Yuta is seriously thinking of getting a tattoo on his forehead with the words _Mark Lee is hung_ written in Times New Roman with dramatic colours. Or just bold black. That would stand out enough.

And yeah, he’s seen a lot of big dicks in his lifetime. But the _problem_ —is it really a problem?—is that Mark is an absolute cutie. He gets shy when they talk about sex stuff and shuts down every conversation that might lead to questions about _his_ sex stuff. Yuta had always assumed that when they’d get to doing things together, he’d be the one doing the fucking and taking care of Mark.

But seeing his dick has opened about a thousand doors in his mind, and _A Whole New World_ has been playing in the back of his mind ever since Mark took off his boxers, which is mildly irritating because Yuta doesn’t want to think about Jasmine right now.

What he wants is to be impaled on this cock.

“Mark.” His voice is shaking. “Please tell me you top.”

This time, when Mark laughs, it’s sweeter. He’s looking at Yuta with a whole lot of lust and love in his eyes, and it only makes him weaker—and harder.

“Yeah, I actually prefer topping.”

“Oh, thank god,” Yuta breathes. “I would have died inside if you’d told me this hunk of meat was going to waste.”

“Please don’t call my dick a hunk of meat.”

“Alright. Mark junior, then.”

“No—ah, fuck.”

Yuta has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning when he wraps his hand around Mark’s dick. It’s so thick. So long. So beautiful. He wants it inside him.

But there’s another problem—and this one’s actually a problem. The last thing he had up his ass that came even remotely close to this size had been some girl’s strap-on when she’d pegged him. Good times, real good times, but that was a plastic dick and she wasn’t Mark.

“Mark, when were you planning on telling me your little buddy isn’t _little_?”

“Why do you feel the need to name my dick?”

“Why do you feel the need to carry around this—this, fucking, oh my god.”’

Mark smiles, amused. Little shit. “Take your time.”

Yuta pauses where he’s stroking him to watch him grow hard under his palm. Yes, _grow_. He’s getting even bigger, and Yuta’s brain is slowly giving up on working. Soon, it’s going to shut down and he’s going to be reduced to nothing but horniness, with a string of Mark’s name ringing in his head.

“Mark,” he whines. “Mark, please fuck me.”

“Shit. Shit, fuck, okay.”

In a flurry of movement, he grabs Yuta’s waist and helps him onto his back, with his head towards the headboard. He props himself up on his elbows to watch Mark undo his belt and take off his pants. The fabric is rough against his erection, and he outright moans when Mark’s fingers just barely brush over it through his boxers.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Yuta says, scrambling to sit up when Mark grabs the waistband. There’s an odd feeling crawling up his throat. _Embarrassment_.

“What is it?” his boyfriend asks, and he’s looking at him with his head tilted and eyes wide. It looks too innocent for someone seconds away from taking all his clothes off.

“I’m,” Yuta starts. Then stops. He swallows the lump in his throat and closes his eyes, letting the all-consuming feeling of embarrassment eat him from the inside out. “I’m not—” he gestures his hand vaguely, hoping Mark will get the message, “—y’know.”

When he opens his eyes, he sees Mark has one brow raised.

“You’re not..?”

Looking away again, Yuta forces himself to stop the loud whine threatening to spill.

“I’m not like—like you.”

“Oh.” When he looks back, Mark isn’t moving. He seems broken, like the engines in his mind have stopped working, and Yuta really wants to smack him, and then himself, because _of fucking course_ he isn’t as big as Mark, but for some goddamn reason he feels _embarrassed_ about it. “ _Oh_.”

Don’t get him wrong, Yuta isn’t small. He’s slept with enough people to know he’s a good average, maybe even above that if he were being generous.

But staring at Mark’s dick is making him kind of self conscious. Fuck, his dick might not even be half the size Mark’s is. 

And this should worry him, should hurt his pride or some shit. But it doesn’t. Instead, it turns him on. And it looks like it turns Mark on, too.

“Fuck, Yuta,” he says, breathless. “That was so cute.” He leans forward, one hand holding himself up on the headboard, and kisses him. It’s messy, teeters closely on the edge of desperate, and it only gets sloppier when Mark pushes his hips down against Yuta’s, and suddenly Yuta’s feeling just how big he really is. “ _You’re_ so cute.”

“Oh, shut up.” He looks down between their bodies, where Mark’s hand is creeping down their stomachs until his fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers. 

“Look at this,” Mark murmurs once they’re off. Yuta wants to look away from the sight of his dick next to Mark’s and how utterly pathetic it is, but he can’t.

It’s like he’s hypnotised or some shit.

“This isn’t fair,” he tries to say, but it comes out as a whimper.

“It’s fair to me.” Mark has this stupid look on his face, with a grin and hooded eyes, and Yuta distantly thinks he might be enjoying this too much. He takes Yuta in his hand and continues, “Seriously, babe. You’re so fucking cute, _that’s_ what isn’t fair.”

“Save i-it, bitchass.”

“No, really. Look at this.”

He does. His head had lolled to the side at some point, but he forces it back up and follows Mark’s eyes just as his boyfriend takes them both in his hand. With a gasp, he feels his mind short-circuit as it tries to process what it’s seeing.

“You look so _small_.”

“Fu—holy shit.” Moaning, he lets his back hit the mattress and brings his hands up to cover his face. “Mark, seriously, you need to fuck me right now or I might come before your dick is even inside me.”

“That sensitive, are you?”

“Well, who’s fucking fault is that?”

Mark grins and gives them one last swing before he lets go and sits back on his heels. Yuta still has his hands covering his face in an uncharacteristic display of embarrassment when Mark pries his legs open with gentle hands. There’s no hiding now, no pretending they both don’t know how turned on he is by the way his dick is hard and leaking. 

But it seems like Mark isn’t too keen on teasing him any longer. He’s quiet as he works the lube between his fingers and grips onto Yuta’s hip.

“You need to relax.”

“Yeah, I know,” he mutters, but immediately tenses when he feels Mark prod at his entrance.

“Why are you so tense?” his boyfriend asks, rubbing gently against his skin. “I thought you liked bottoming. If it helps, we can switch for tonight.”

“Oh, fuck no.” Yuta takes a deep breath and forces his muscles to relax. “You _are_ fucking me tonight.”

“Then _relax_.”

“Right, sorry. It’s just been a while.” His voice cracks when Mark starts slipping one finger in. “Also, the fact that you have an elephant trunk for a dick kind of makes me nervous.”

“Oh my fucking god, I will literally leave if you say something like that again.”

Yuta offers him a wobbly smile and something lights up in Mark’s eyes. He leans down to press a series of kisses to Yuta’s stomach while his finger starts pressing inside him, always careful with the way he moves.

Yuta hadn’t been lying when he’d said it’d been a long time. Peg-girl happened maybe over a year ago, and he doesn’t remember anything going up his ass except a finger or two since then. But Mark handles him gently, takes his time with stretching his rim and easing his walls open. Even when he’s two fingers in, he refuses to touch Yuta’s prostate, and he doesn’t know whether to be thankful or not.

The pleasure would probably be too much for him to handle, considering just how riled up he already is. But having fingers aimlessly moving around in there after so long feels a bit foreign.

Mark can read him like a book, though, and the second Yuta expresses even a twinge of discomfort, he reaches up with his other hand to tug at his dick. Pleasure immediately zaps up his spine and he moans as he feels a third finger slip in with the others. He already feels full, but he knows the stretch is near nothing compared to the real thing.

“You look so pretty,” Mark says while he scissors his fingers. He still refuses to prod at Yuta’s prostate, and it’s beginning to get frustrated, even with the hand on his dick.

“I’ll look prettier once you’ve fucked me.”

“You sure will.” Mark lets go of his dick to drag his hand down Yuta’s leg, his palm leaving goosebumps in its wake. He wraps his fingers gently around Yuta’s foot and pulls it up so he can press a small kiss against his ankle. “But you need to be patient, babe. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“And what if I want to be hurt by your massive cock?”

“Yuta,” Mark warns.

“What? That wasn’t a nickname, that was a fact.” 

“Ugh.” He drops Yuta’s leg and falls forward until his forehead is pressed against his chest. “Why are you like this?”

“You love me.” Yuta digs his fingers into Mark’s hair.

“Whatever.” 

“Cute. Now fuck me.”

The last straw for Mark is probably when Yuta tugs at his hair, but he doesn’t have time to be sure because a second later his boyfriend is slipping his fingers out and grabbing both his thighs with a strength he didn’t know he had. They’re pressed so close against each other, and Yuta feels a nervous bubble rise in his chest as he stares down at Mark and Mark junior.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Mark asks, but the tremble in his voice gives away his desperation.

“Fuck, yeah.”

“Tell me if it hurts.”

It does hurt. The second Mark starts pressing in Yuta knows he’s in for some real shit. Because he doesn’t think he’s stressed this enough: Mark is huge. He’s not just big, he’s _huge_ , he’s thick and he’s long, and he’s about halfway in when Yuta feels his soul leave his body.

Mark is careful even now, holding onto Yuta gently and pressing kisses to his cheeks, his collarbones, his chest, and it reminds him why they waited so long to do this. Because this _isn’t_ just a sex thing, it’s so much more than that. And even if the sex is arguably the best Yuta’s ever had, he knows it won’t be why he’s going to keep Mark around.

“Y-you’re so tight, Yuta.”

He can only whine in response. Yeah, it hurts, but he loves it. He loves it so much he can’t even put it into words. Mark is already nudging at his prostate and Yuta _knows_ there’s still a good amount of his dick that’s not inside him, and everything feels so fucking good.

Mark starts thrusting in about a moment later. He starts shallow—Yuta can’t even feel his hips pressed to the back of his thighs—, but he slowly builds up. The pain of the stretch is beginning to fade away, and Mark uses this to his advantage and pushes all the way in, until they’re flush against each other, and Yuta moans so loud he bets his neighbours heard it.

He finds out pretty quickly that Mark fucks like he’s a man on a mission. Even with his big ass dick, he’s precise with every snap of his hips and flick of his wrist on Yuta’s dick. Again, it isn’t fucking fair. This is the same Mark that gets all red in the face when the topic of sex is only mentioned, the same Mark that could hardly look him in the face when Yuta called him sexy.

There’s none of that now, though. Yuta only sees his gorgeous boyfriend doing his very best to make him feel good—and of course it’s working. 

Working too well, actually.

He comes sooner than he’d liked to. But it’s impossible to hold it in when Mark bites at the underside of his jaw and whispers filth into his ear.

Like a string gone taut, he snaps and lets himself be all-consumed by the blinding feeling of his orgasm. Mark helps him through it, fucking quicker and harder and jacking him off just right until his back is arching right off the back and he’s throwing his head back in a silent scream.

Mark doesn’t take too long to come after that. He pulls out, and Yuta almost complains and asks him to come inside, but then he sees just _how much_ Mark’s coming and he’s kind of grateful. 

Mark spills over his torso, and a bit of the hot liquid lands on Yuta’s chin. He reaches his tongue out to lick at it, which earns him a throaty moan and _more_ come.

They lay next to each other, breathless, for a few silent moments. Yuta’s trying to get his brain to process the best dicking of his life when Mark rolls to his side and cups the side of his jaw with a warm hand.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“How was that?”

How was that? _How was that?_ It was fucking phenomenal, that’s what it was. Yuta feels somewhat betrayed to know that cute, shy Mark was actually some sort of sex god, but he can’t find it in himself to be upset. Oh well, just another one of the millions of perks of dating Mark Lee.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“So fucking good, oh my god.”

Mark grins and pecks his cheek. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Yeah, me too. Mark junior has all my respect—ow!”

**Author's Note:**

> this one was longer!!! i cant help it, i have yumark and bottom yuta playing on my mind 24 hours a day TTTT  
> please comment what you thought <3  
> did you guys watch from home?? it was so perfect, really... yuta looked so good with his soft curly hair omg i love this man seriously
> 
> party 6 of the kinktober series comes out tomorrow... :p


End file.
